I'm in my book
by Fullmetal Vampire Lover
Summary: Exactly as the title says. I get sucked into two of my FMA Fan-fictions. Rated M for language and character death... Maybe rated M for OTHER reasons later ;D


Too lazy to divide into other chapters so whatever... Something I wrote on figment and thought maybe would like it too. Maybe you will get inspired to do this yourself~ Tell me if you do, because I wanna read it -_-. Rated M for death and language. :D

* * *

I do my daily scour of the Internet for manga on a hot summers' day. School got out about a week ago so I am soaking up my time before school can start in two months. I decide to go and write on my fan-fiction for Fullmetal Alchemist once again. _Which story should I write on?! _The thought strikes me as I stare at the six Fullmetal Alchemist stories staring at me. After some deep consideration I open up 'Alchemy versus Sorcery' for the simple fact I am in a fantasy mood. I think for a moment than close it and open 'Immortal' because I decided I like this story better.

_"Well good job, you managed to capture him." The man laughs. He must Greed, and then I see the symbol on his hand, confirming everything. Greed picks up Alphonse's head and lifts it up all the way. "Wow! You really are empty inside! Nice to meet you kid, the name is Greed." He says then puts the head back on._

_ "An Ouroboros tattoo!" Alphonse gasps beside me. I look up and reconfirm that he really had the tattoo on the back of his hand. I wonder if he can tell that I am a homunculus as well…_

_ "Ah, so you know about this? Interesting deal. Oh yes, who is this young girl over here?" Greed asks, his scary eyes turning towards me. I immediately look down at the ground to avoid his stare as my heart pounds._

_ "We don't know. She can talk but she won't. She immediately gave in without any fight what-so-ever and like a said, she won't talk." Dorchette says from on top of a box._

_ "And why won't you talk pretty girl? Are you a spy or something?" He asks, getting severely close causing me to tremble. I shake my head quickly and avoid all eye contact possible. "Then speak. Who are you and why are you in my club?" He demands, grabbing my hair and forcing me to look at him. I stare at his eyes, which are sharp and hallow. Then I realize that my body is shaking furiously. "Oh I see... you are scared aren't you? No need to be too scared of me. I don't bite too hard." He says his hand turning into a sharp claw._

Suddenly the entire room goes dark and I cry out seeing as there is a power outage. I slam my fist onto the table realizing that I had just lost all of my progress.

"Mom! The power went out and now I have nothing to do!" I whine very loudly.

"Then go outside and do kid things instead of sitting around the house and doing nothing!" My mom snaps back at me, uninterested that I had just lost a lot of progress. _She doesn't understand that I absolutely hate everybody that walks this planet except for only ONE of my friends…_ Giving up without arguing, I stomp outside and hiss at the sunlight that burns my eyes. I look around the empty streets and stick my hand in my pockets. _Just another lousy day to ruin my summer huh?_

"Hey look! The loser came out of her bat cage!" A voice mocks from behind me. I hiss through my teeth knowing the torture that is about to be brought onto me.

"What are you doing out in the sun? Shouldn't you be inside in the dark reading those pathetic comic books like the nerd you are?" Another girl mocks.

"In case you haven't noticed there has been a power out Sherlock Hoe." I snap back, mentally congratulating myself on the good comeback.

"Want to rustle you dumb bitch?" The leader of the pack snarls at me.

"Do you honestly want to ruin your hair on such a pathetic being like me or have you grown some hair on those balls?" I ask innocently.

"You better start running bitch." The girl hisses with her eye silted. I nod and begin running as fast as I could from the Brittney wannabe's. I'm probably way more athletic then those hoes could ever imagine. This is actually more fun than I thought it would be! I keep running and close my eyes while enjoying the feeling of the sun hot air blowing through my short black hair. Until I stop mid air unable to move forward. I snap my eyes open and look down to realize that I am falling down a cliff into the ocean. I scream and flail my arms knowing that this is going to be the absolute end for me. I pass out right before I actually hit the water, which is kind of weird and pathetic.

I groan as I try to move my hand to rub my pounding head from the headache that is currently passing through. But I realize that my hands are tied up and the ground is cement. My eyes snap open to see an ANIMATED room and animated people. My eyes bulge out of my head to see ALPHONSE ELRIC sitting beside me tied up. My mouth unhinges to see red hair pooled around my ankles like the character in my story. I want to scream I want to jump I want to do everything, but all I can do is sit there looking like I am seeing God.

"Well good job you managed to capture him!" A lenient voice says from the doorway. I want to squeal but somehow this body won't cooperate. Greed, an anime character, is standing in front of us in that outfit of his. I could change this entire book or I could go with it or I could get new ideas or something! What do I do?!

"G-Greed." I manage to whisper in the lowest of tones hoping nobody heard me. But that's when I remember that a dog chimera is in here. Greed strolls towards us as my mouth hangs open. No… This must be a dream from when. I gasp silently remembering why I am here. I passed out before I hit the water. Oh god I could be dead right now and in heaven or hell or where ever… No wait, I am in an anime, this must be heaven. But a sharp tug on my head snaps me back to reality. Purple sharp eyes meet mine as he grips my hair tightly.

"Oh I see... you are scared aren't you? No need to be too scared of me. I don't bite too hard." He says his hand turning into a sharp claw.

"Oh god I'm not in a dream" My voice the super quiet whisper that my book character has. He looks at me confused until I try and turn away as fast as possible only to be pulled back to look at him.

"No, your not in a dream little girl. Did you think it was a dream because I am a homunculus?" He asks, smiling darkly.

"No no I knew what you were already. Wait, I need to be quiet… I have to follow the story or else who knows what could happen. I would much rather know what will happen next then change the entire plot line." I mumble to myself. _It will be very dangerous if things become unpredictable in this world… Especially with a character like this. Damn it if I knew I was going to end up in one of my stories I would have stuck to Alchemy versus Magic because at least I would have a chance._

"Mind to decode what you just said?" Greed asks giving another sharp tug causing me to squeak.

"Leave her alone!" Alphonse yells from beside me. No matter what I do or say, the story is going to stay on track hopefully. So why not surprise myself with whatever comes my way? It's much more boring if I know what is going to happen next.

"What I mean to say is that I have a great knowledge that tells me who dies, when it happens, who lives, what the future brings, and what will happen next. I know everybody and all of your secrets, abilities, weaknesses and everything else." I tell him, my body trembling from excitement.

"She's a witch!"

"Oh can you now? Than name every single person in this room and what they are." Greed says pleasantly.

"With pleasure. Dolcetto is a dog, Martel is a snake, Roa is an Ox, and Ulchi is a crocodile. Don't forget Bido who currently isn't here but is a Gecko." I tick off each as I rub the rope furiously against the wall. I'm not as smart as my character so this is troubling.

"She is really dangerous boss." Dolcetto warns while looking at me in fear. Good, let them fear somebody that knows everything.

"No no Dolcetto, you are thinking of this the wrong way. She is **_valuable. _**Very much to my liking indeed." Greed says smiling darkly as my stomach flips. Shit, forgot whom the hell I was spilling this to. Okay, so I just need to buy time until Izumi shows up. I look to Alphonse who is staring at me than to the door. He must be waiting too.

"I'm not telling anybody about the future because than that would screw up the entire time continuum whatever crap." I state. Hurry up Izumi hurry up hurry up hurry the hell UP!

"Oh you won't will you? Do I have to force you then?" He asks pleasantly.

"Do you honestly think I will fall for that crap? You can't kill me-By that I mean you won't kill me because I am a defenseless… Crap how old am I in this book?" I snap to myself silently. I think and remember in an instant. "Oh ya; I am a defenseless fifteen year old girl and that doesn't go with Greed's boat now does it?" I ask him, smirking.

"Not if it means that Greed could get more than anybody else than by all means I will do whatever." He smiles, grabbing my throat. "And I don't think a little girl like you would like the punishments I have in mind."

"Wait! Leave her alone please!" Al begs beside me.

"You, your information will be easier to get. I will deal with you later and personally." He states, slamming me back against the wall. "What I want is to know how you got your body. I want you to teach me how to have a body like yours. I want to know the secret to immortality. Because I am Greed I am very greedy! I want Money, Fame, Woman, Land and Immortality! I want it all!" He cackles. It went right back to where my book and the manga left off at! So he is going to end up dying and we are going to end up escaping no matter what! And he won't do anything to me because it doesn't follow the story or the book! "So you see—"

"You are going to cooperate with us. If you refuse, we will dissect you and find out… Find out the secret of your soul." We both say at the same time, receiving a glare from Greed. I simply look to the floor trying really hard not to laugh. Oh ya, this is where….

"Lame. You guys really are bad people." Alphonse says, tracing a circle on the ground. A transmutation circle. Then it lights up in a blue color and a giant hand pops out, slamming into Greed's stomach knocking his sunglasses off. "You lost your guard. Now I am going to get these chains off of me and the girl." Alphonse says drawing another circle. But Greed has already recovered and is standing there with a smirk. I look away as he grabs Al's helmet and slams it into the ground forgetting about Martel who is still in there.

Than everything plays with some talk, Greed's head getting chopped off, it growing back, more talk, some hypnosis and then…!

"There is also one thing I am afraid of." Alphonse adds.

"What?" Martel asks.

"It's here… The terror." Alphonse whispers. He looks at me and then motions towards the door just as it explodes. In walks Izumi with the man in her hand as she glares around.

"Hi, please excuse me." She snaps, giving a sharp tug on the guy. She walks right past the chimera's ignoring them completely.

"H-Hey!"

"Who are…?" The woman lifts the man in a sharp motion and throws it at Alphonse, surprising everybody.

"YOU IDIOT! WHY THE HELL DID YOU GET KIDNAPPED?!" Izumi yells at him, anger flaring in her eyes.

"SSSSSSOOOOOORRRRRRRRYYYYYYYY !" Alphonse cries, trembling to the maximum.

"Hey you! Don't pretend that we aren't here!"

"Who the hell are you!?" She turns sharply on her foot and glares at the men.

"I'M A HOUSEWIFE!" She yells, pointing to herself in anger. Dolcetto and Roa looks drop dead scared as Greed smiles to himself. Then all of the men dash at her at once, trying to kill her. Well that isn't going to work. I roll my eyes with a sigh as she fights them off in a few seconds flat while she sits on top of Roa, the biggest one. Izumi and Greed snap at each other for a while until Izumi goes to punch Greed and ends up making her hand bleed. I stare in amazement at the shiny black armor until he laughs at her. A few more yells and chatting and Izumi is out the door once again muttering some inconsiderate words.

"You're master is amazing." Greed says. _Well shit. Here goes nothing._ I think silently as he takes a seat across from me. "Now… Time to have a little one on one chat. Roa, call me when the boy shows up." Greed states, grabbing my arm roughly and tugging. \

"Wait what?!" I ask shock running through my body as my heart begins to race in quick motions. I struggle against him as he pulls me away from the yelling Alphonse. "Let me the hell go or else!" I snap, thrashing my small body. Damn it this body is so fucking weak! I refuse to be molested by this anime character! Even if he is hot and an anime guy! I refuse to do this!

"I told you. I am Greed! I want everything including knowledge like yours. If you won't give it to me, than I will force it out of you!" He states, shoving me against a wall causing my head to slam sharply into it.

"You… You can't do anything that will make me spill." I glare at him while trying to get the chains off. Transmutation circle? Well screw that because I don't know anything about science!

"Want to bet? Are you forgetting your position right now?" He purrs, dwindling with the chain around my two hands. I know escaping is futile especially against a Homunculus so I have to stand there and take it until Edward shows up which won't be for a while. I crane my neck to look at the door for help but Greed only takes advantage of that by pressing his mouth against my neck.

I shake my body at the unwanted feeling as his hands press against my shoulders to keep me in place. His sharp claws rake down my arm leaving its permanent mark.

"Die in hell you bastard!" I snap while breathing heavily. He bites down hard on my neck causing me to yelp.

"When exactly am I going to hell?" he asks, his teeth biting sharply on my chin as blood forms on my neck.

"You defiantly will be going to hell you fucking bastard. You and all your companions are going straight to hell." A sharp slap to my face causes to me grit my teeth in pain.

"Than I guess I will see you there." He says his hand turning into a sharp claw. _Oh God if I die here will I wake up in real life or just die?_

"Greed! You're guest has arrived!" A voice yells, causing me to breathe out. He grabs me by the arm once again and goes back into the main room and throws me onto the ground carelessly. I shrivel in pain as the concrete bruises up my body.

""You're Greed?" The Edward asks, walking towards him.

"And you are Mr. Edward Elric correct?" Greed asks. "Sorry about this. We wanted to finish this with only the armored boy here." Greed says, motioning towards Alphonse.

"Sorry big brother! But this man is…"

"A Homunculus eh? I am surprised, is this for real?" Edward asks, a sharp grin hitting his mouth as well.

"My policy is to not lie. Here, I will prove it to you." Greed says as Roa lifts the mallet again. "Wait, never mind, this is going to get messy." Greed decides.

"Equal Trade?" Edward asks his face not convinced but irritated.

"That's right. It seems like you guys are interested in Homunculus. It's a good deal no?" Greed asks, hands back in his pocket. Edward clenches his fists and looks down for a moment.

"DON'T TALK SHIT WITH ME!" Edward literally screams, causing Dolcetto to cover his sensitive ears. "YOU BASTARDS, WHAT THE HELL IS THIS HUH?! DO YOU UNDERSTAND THE SITUATION HERE?! I DON'T CARE WHAT YOUR OUROBORUS SQUAD IS THINKING RIGHT NOW! YOU KIDNAPPED MY BROTHER! YOU INJURED MY MASTER! AND YOU STILL GOT THE GUTS TO DEMAND EQUAL TRADE?! AT THIS POINT I HAVE DECIDED YOU ARE THE WORST OF ALL IVE SEEN! INFORMATION REGAURDING THE SOUL? I'M NOT GOING TO TELL YOU ANYTHING! VILLIANS WILL BE BEATEN! CRUSHED! AND I WILL FORCE THOSE SECRETS OUT OF YOU! BASICALLY, I AM TAKING IT ALL! VILLIANS WILL GET NO EQUAL TRADE!" Edward finishes, pointing at Greed with clenched teeth.

Everybody stares at him dumbfounded until Greed actually starts clapping in surprised amazement at his long speech.

"He's an idiot." Dolcetto states, pulling his sword out. "Resort to force again huh?" He asks.

"Don't kill him." Greed reminds Dolcetto.

"Yea Yea." Dolcetto says, getting into fighting pose. "But I might break one or two of his bones!" He declares, flying at Edward as I lean forward in a quick motion. And of course he only ends up getting knocked out cold on the ground with Edward in fighting stance.

"Next?" Ed asks, his hand a sharp knife. Oh my God he is so freaking hot.

"Roa, take the armored boy away. We will dissect and analyze him later." Greed says. "And take Dolcetto with you and tend to him. I will deal with this boy and the girl here." Greed adds as Roa picks up Alphonse's body.

"Yes sir." Roa says leaving.

"I'm not going to let that happen!" Edward declares, running at toward Alphonse but Greed sticks his hand out stopping the knife in its track. His hand is pure black and in claw form again.

"Ignorant kids need to be punished huh?" Greed says, than attacks him. The two fight for a short time using Alchemy against Homunculus. Okay, now to wait for… What happens next?

I think really hard on what happens next until Greed in full armor form is diving at me with his claws extended. Oh ya this is where he… My thoughts get cut off as his hand wraps tightly around my throat.

"Let her go and fight me!" Edward yells at Greed as I try and grab my breath.

"Drop the act and listen good boy. Give me your secrets and I will let her go."

"Let me go or else I will get angry." I rasp, my body tingling.

"Go right the hell ahead." He states and everything goes fuzzy and I black out.

I sit up quickly with a gasp only to receive horrible pain in multiple places. I fall back as my body trembles from the pain.

"Oh my God she's awake!" I hear my mother's voice cry with thankful cries. It… It was just a dream… I moan as I set my hand on my neck which is throbbing with pain.

"What… What happened?" I ask my mom quietly.

"You ran off a cliff while those girls chased you and fell… Fell almost to your death! You broke a few ribs, a leg, an arm, and fractured your skull!" My mom sobs. "It's a miracle you are alive!" She cries, her body aching to hold me. I look around in amazement and pain at the non animated world. I raise my non broken arm and stare. My mouth hangs open as I stare at a scar that is fresh… Like a bunch of claws that had raked down my arm.

"I… I am alive…. But it wasn't a dream… Mom! Please bring me a lap top and my flash drive!" I beg her, squeezing my eyes shut.

"Honey! You have visitors first! Some girls have come here to apologize." My mom says, gritting her teeth. I look up and see queen bitch standing at my door looking absolutely awful. My mom nods to her and leaves the room. She stands there silently than sits down beside me as I stare at my arm in amazement.

"I… I am really sorry about everything… I came here to come clean Sammy." She tells me, rubbing her nervous hands together. _Sammy? That's my nick name. Who does she think she is to waltz in here and act so innocent?! _"I… I love manga as well…" She admits, shocking me like ice cold water or shocking me like Greed's lips on my neck.

"You… What?!" I ask slowly, not believing what I was hearing.

"Fullmetal Alchemist… I love that anime with a passion but I don't want my friends to hate me…" She admits. "I also read your fan fictions on the internet too!" She blurts, looking at the ground embarrassed. "I am so sorry for everything and my dad promises to pay for the hospital bills and I also am having my dad get you the entire fullmetal alchemist manga set for a sorry gift." She goes on.

"Shut up for just a minute." I demand, causing her to shut up. "I need you to check the back of my neck right now." I demand barely leading forward. She pauses for a few seconds then looks behind at my neck.

"You have an Ouroboros tattoo?!" She gasps, pushing my neck farther down causes me to yelp in pain.

"I don't know if this is a tattoo though." I tell her, rubbing my neck on the tattoo carefully. She thinks to herself silently before raising a finger.

"Should we test it?" She asks slowly. I take it into consideration than nod.

"I just need to cut myself in some way. Nothing too big just in case it isn't the real deal." I tell her, thinking to myself.

"I have a nail file." She says pulling one out. I take it from her and stare at it for the longest of time before pressing it against my skin. My body aches screaming at me to do it but my arm won't cooperate. Finally on a quick breath, I stab the file into my arm than drop it onto my bed. I watch the blood well up for a few seconds but with some sort of static the wound closes. "Oh… My God."

"This… This is just…" I can't even think of the word to describe what I am feeling and how to react to this.

"You're a HOMUNCULUS!" Paige screeches, covering her mouth.

"Shut up!" I snap.

"OH calm down will you? It's not like anybody here knows what a homunculus is anyways. But if you are a homunculus… why aren't your broken bones fixing themselves?" She asks.

"I think that because I broke them before the actual thing happened so it won't fix… But anything after I woke up is now… Fixable." I tell her, my stomach churning in unpleasant ways. She stares in amazement before covering her mouth slowly.

"Because… This is because you traveled to another dimension because you fell off that cliff and almost died? If you go back to sleep will you go back to where you left off?" She asks.

"I don't know. I am having my mom bring my lap top so I will write on a different story and see what happens." I tell her.

"Why not try your Fullmetal Vampire Hunter story?" She asks, causing a jerk from me.

"How did you know about that?! It's not even published on my website!" I snap at her as she backs away slowly.

"I… I read over your shoulder in class and I may have borrowed it once."

"I thought I left it in my locker!"

"Sorry."  
"Whatever… It's a good idea though… But which scene-"I cut myself off automatically knowing the scene I want. "It's a scene I've been planning and so I am going to write it and see what happens." I explain after my mom brings my lap top and I ask for privacy.

"What scene is it?" She asks. "What happens after Roy kisses your character?" She asks quickly. "I twisted it and made it a dream. Now, I plan on Amanda going up stairs to Roy's room out of curiosity after realizing her true feelings for him." I tell her, watching her beautiful blue eyes widen in amazement. Using one hand I manage to type a few words since my broken arm constrains me.

_I wake up with a gasp on a couch while sweating. A dream… A freaking dream… I curse and fall back against the couch and wipe my forehead. That dream… I pull myself off the couch and trot through the dark house until I find the stairs._

I stop there as Paige waits for me to continue.

"Kylie, you are just getting to the good part!" She whines, bouncing in her chair with irritation and poutiness.

"I only have one arm to work with in case you can't tell. Anyways, I need to go to bed now." I tell her, shutting the laptop quickly.

"How?" She asks.

"And I need you to test some things while I am out. One, watch for any injuries. Two, see if I talk in my sleep. Three, see if the Ouroboros goes away. Four, try and hurt me in some way while I am out and when or if I come back I will tell you if I felt it." I count off. She nods and I press the button for the nurse to come in.

"Yes dear? What is it?" She asks sweetly.

"I want to go to sleep but I can't because I am in so much pain… Could you please give me a fast acting sleeping shot?" I ask her, giving painful puppy dog eyes. She agrees and leaves then brings a shot back with her. I take a deep breath as she inserts the anesthetic into my blood for me to fall asleep. I thank her and give one last glance to Paige who is handling my laptop carefully.

"Be careful." She warns as I eventually fall into a deep sleep.

When my eyes open I am sitting on an unfamiliar couch in an unfamiliar room. My head is heavy with sweat and my heart is pounding for some reason. I really am in my story with a **vampire **up stairs. I didn't get to see Roy last… travel… but now I have a chance to do what I did in my story! I tip toe up stairs quickly while trying to control my breathing. _I get to kiss Roy! I get to kiss Roy! I get to give my FIRST KISS TO ROY MUSTANG. I bet not a single girl in the world would believe me but I know for a fact… OH jeezus this is amazing. _I slide into HIS room while my stomach burns with excitement at the figure sleeping on a bed.

I crawl onto the bed and put on my best Amanda Vesalius expression. I crawl to where I am right above him and my breath is instantly gone. His expression is pale; his black hair is just… sexy. I follow my story idea by leaning down a lot, than stopping right above his lips. For my first kiss… This doesn't feel right… I should just wait and see what happens. I move away slightly but the entire world is flipped upside down as a gun is pointed to my head.

His black eyes are just… Sexy… He glares down at me with a sleepy expression before blinking twice in confusion. I can't stop staring as he is clearly sitting on top of me with a gun to my head. _Anything could happen! _

"Amanda?" He asks carefully. His voice is enough to make me almost visibly swoon.

"N-No shit dipshit." I snap, trying to regain my composure like my character.

"What were you doing?" He demands. _I was trying to kiss you dumbass now kiss me before I cut your throat. _

"Nothing." I state, my hands clutching the bed spread nervously.

"I'm not getting off until you tell me why you were on me." He smirks evilly. My face burns bright red as I stare at his lips. I want to… But I am too scared.

"No." I state again.

"Just answer the question and I will get off." He sighs, pinching his nose.

"No." I repeat, unable to say anything else.

"Fine than. Allow me to finish what you stopped." He says, holding my wrists down and leaning towards me. My eyes widen and my breath hitches until his lips are barely touching mine, but still touching. My body sways noticeably as my mental self chokes every single thought in my mind and replaces it with Roy Mustang. My toes curl as my fingers clench uncomfortably and he seems to detect this. His hands travel from my wrist and interlock with my fingers, which I gladly accept.

With out taking any notice, he kisses harder and pus more… passion… into the kiss, causing my stomach to flip in a million degrees. He slowly pulls away and I make a small disapproving whine, receiving a questioning glance from him.

"You… weren't asleep." I whisper quietly as if somebody is listening in on our conversation. He brushes the white hair out of my face.

"Not able to sleep knowing you're downstairs on my couch just sleeping when you could be up here beside me. Where you belong." He mumbles cleverly. Of course, I can't think of anything to say back to that. I'm always very awkward in every relationship I have ever been in. And of course, I refused to kiss a single one.

"I…"

"I think I am going to make you stay here without any further argument." He states, falling down beside me while wrapping his arms around me. My heart pounds as a small squeak barely is heard by him and barely heard by me. _I love you Roy Mustang even thought I have never met you until now. _I lay there for a moment then somehow, after he falls asleep, I get the feeling that I need to go. It's part of my story to get up and go back to central.

And I tell him to bite me. Leave his mark… If he really does it then I will know when I wake up… I wait a few more seconds before sitting up quickly and receive a groan from a tired Roy.

"I… I have to go." I tell him, as I tangle myself in blankets and fall over flat on my face. I yelp in pain as the light goes on and arms help me up.

"What?!" He asks shocked.

"I need to go to Central now." I tell him, emphasizing each word.

"Why?" He asks, grabbing my hand lightly but firmly. I squeeze his hands and look at the ground silently for a few moments.

"I need to confirm a dream or memory I just had." The words spill out of my mouth without me knowing what I was saying.

"It's 3am… Can't you wait a little longer?" He whines, wrapping me in a hug.

"Roy… It has to do with my parents… I promise I will come back." _I know I will come back because who wouldn't go back to ROY MUSTANG._

"Amanda…"

"Bite me." I state bravely, knowing I had to do this. Besides, I am SLIGHTLY curious to how it feels.

"What?!"

"I want you to bite me so that neither of us forgets the promise. Leave a mark if you can." I explain.

"I am not doing that!" Roy argues, his teeth noticeably sharpening and growing.

"You teeth disagree." I tell him, shoving him against the door. He inhales sharply and I know that he is going to snap at any given moment. "Go ahead and make your mark. Show everybody and show me that I'm yours." I continue, wrapping my arms around his neck and exposing my neck for him to see.

"God damn it!" He curses himself sharply as his teeth extend longer. His arms go around my waist and my head instinctively goes to the side. I breathe heavily as his breath lingers on my neck for the longest of time until he is kissing it and sucking on it, making my stomach turn once again. I dig my face into his shoulder trying to suppress anything from coming out of my mouth until a sharp pain brings me out of my haze.

I dig my fingernails into the back of his neck as the pain courses through my body. All I want is for it to stop but the mental knowing that Roy Mustang is doing to this to me is a good enough reason to let him go on. A few long minutes later he lets go of me but I still cling to him heavily.

"A few more hours…" He begs.

"I can't…" I mumble, my head pressed against his chest now.

"Then promise me you will come back to me safely."

"I promise." A few minutes later I am out the door and into the night. I look around amazed while the stake hangs in my pocket just in case. I have a feeling I am forgetting something or somebody evil… I sit against a wall to play back what just happened carefully.

"Look who it is." A voice purrs. My body snaps at the unfamiliar voice and I look around in confusion. I didn't plan this one bit… My story is getting ahead of me!

"Don't mess with me! I'm going to win!" I state sharply, hoping to scare off the intruder.

"Your wobbly legs and bloodied neck begs to differ. I think I'm going to have a dinner tonight!" The voice hisses and then I am shoved into the wall behind me. I grit my teeth in danger as hand curls around my neck tightly. I gasp for breath as Envy smirks directly in front of me as his eyes are a blood red. Oh shit, I forgot about him!

"Damn It." I gasp, only to receive a sharp slap to the face.

"You don't speak unless spoken to." He growls dangerously. "I'm going to turn this 'legend' into my very own pet." Envy cackles.

"I don't think so!" I snap, reaching down to grab the stake. In one quick motion it splits in half and the Philosophers stones are falling to the ground. Then my face is slapped once again.

"Awww… Isn't that just too bad?" He mocks as I drop the broken stake with a trembling hand. Oh dear god of books what am I going to do? Will an event like Greed's happen?! _Roy… Oh please come help me… _

"Tsk. I knew I couldn't leave you alone at night." Roy's voice echoes through the alley way. Envy sighs and then cackles again.

"Oh? So you are going to try to kill me once again? Sorry, but I am prepared this time!" A whack of contact on contact makes my head turn to see Roy falling forward unconscious.

"Roy!" I gasp only to get slapped again.

"That was easier than expected. Woah, nice catch Envy!" Greed declares from the end of alley way while holding a wooden bat. He looks me up and down hungrily and I try my hardest to get out of Envy's grasp.

"I'm surprised this one was so easy because she is the Bloody Princess herself!" Envy brags.

"You only caught me because my defense was down. I bet you couldn't catch me on any other night-"Another slap shuts me up.

"She has a sharp tongue that needs to be… tampered with." Greed says, looking at me once again with that… look.

"You fucking-"*Slap* "bastards" *Slap* "Are pathetic!" *Slap Slap*This time my cheeks are bleeding because he used his nails.

"Let's go Greed. I have a score to settle and a hunter to punish." Envy orders, slamming his elbow on the side of my head. Before I fall unconscious I hear a few last words.

"And let's end the Colonel right in front of her as part punishment."

I cry out as I wake up to see hospital. No! I need to go back immediately! Paige grabs my arm while holding bloodied tissues.

"You're neck was bleeding!" She cries.

"I need to go back! I'm most defiantly going to die when I go back but I can't have them kill Roy!" I gasp like a crazy person.

"You can't go back if you are going to die!"

"I don't give two flying fucks if I die! Even if they don't kill me they will probably do something else scarring if I don't go back! What if Roy dies and the entire manga series is screwed up! I need to go BACK!" I shout at her, looking around at panic.

"My dad gave me some sleeping shots secretly because I asked him too.. Will that help?" She asks.

"By all means give it to me!" I demand, reaching for the shot. I put it in myself as Paige sits there frightfully. With a sharp intake of breath I lose to the heavy sleep pulling at me.

"Amanda! Oh thank God you woke up… We need to get you out of here." Roy's voice carries through my mind. I sit up erectly and jump to my feet only to feel a wave of nausea hit me like a hurricane. Roy catches me and I fall to the ground with him.

"No… You need to get out of here right now and leave me. I don't want to hear any freaking argument. They plan on killing you right in front of me and at least I have an escape plan." I tell him as I look around the empty concrete room.

"What plan?!" He demands, holding me close to him.

"When you get out of here II will knock myself out and be out of this dimension. They can't do anything because when I get knocked out, time here freezes. I won't come back either… But if I do it leaves of right to the moment-"

"I am not leaving you no matter what." Roy states, holding me closer.

"Roy! I only came back here to get you OUT of here!" I whine until the door slams open. I look behind me and see Envy standing there looking satisfied. "Go or so help me God Roy I will hate you forever." I hiss quietly. Roy stops and then becomes a dark shadow and leaves the room.

"Well, it's not like we needed him anyways. Now it's your turn to feel pain." Envy cackles as I back up slowly. I just need to knock myself out right now! I turn on my heel and dive at the wall but Greed suddenly appears in front of me and slams me into the ground, careful not to hit my head.

"Oh no no no. We heard about your little plan and we aren't going to let it happen." Greed whispers very quietly in my ear. I can't shout Roy back here… He has to go and live! The door locks and I realize that it is just Greed, Envy and I locked in this room with nobody to save me.

I begin to lash out as much as this body could allow me to, but I am not Amanda Vesalius. Greed easily keeps me contained while I struggle against his heavy vampire powers.

"This is too easy to be the Bloody Princess… Are you sure you got the right one Envy?" Greed asks irritated.

"Of course I am! She said it right in front of me!" Envy states while leaning up against a wall thoughtfully. Wait! Just slam my head into the floor! I bring my head up slowly and hopefully unnoticeably than try to slam it into the ground. A hand catches my head though and I curse loudly.

"Still trying that? Like I said, that isn't going to work." Greed states, holding my head down with his hand pressed against my forehead. I dig my fingers into the concrete floor while trying to think of a plan. There's no escape route… I am heavily out numbered…

"Finally, the flame boy left the building." Envy sighs with relief. And Roy Mustang is absolutely gone… Oh God I hope they will be able to wake me up… In a quick motion I am thrown over Greed's shoulder and the door opens. I slam my fists into his back as much as I could and bite whatever flesh I could find. I grab the doorframe and hold on for dear life. Even with the harsh yanking I was receiving, I would not let go. My life depends on this.

"No! I wont' go!" I yell, digging my fingernails into the doorframe.

"Man, why don't we just knock her out?" Greed asks Envy.

"Fine." Envy states sharply. He goes over to where I was clinging for dear life. "You better come back or else we will kill your body here." Envy hisses in my ear and he brings his elbow up than slams it on my head.

I crack open an eye with a moan to see a white room. I blink twice and bring my hands up to rub my eyes, to find them chained. Both eyes snap open as I sit up quickly to find that I am not in the hospital room but in a white room. Oh God… I didn't go back… I'm stuck here! I flop back down and pretend to be passed out still when the door opens.

"Damn it she still isn't awake!" Envy mutters irritably.

"She probably isn't going to come back now. She's been out for two days now, so it's most likely we should just dump her body off somewhere or drink her blood." Greed sighs, kinking his neck.

"And those military dogs have been sniffing around the place for the past few hours so we are running out of time. But remember what I said, if she doesn't come back, we will make her." Envy says darkly then begins to laugh. Oh God… What are they going to do to me?!

"I call first dibs though." Greed calls out as Envy 'tsk's.

"Fine. I will get tomorrow though." Envy snaps and then a door slams shut. What… What is he going to do to me? The bed shifts and I am pressed down to where I am facing up.

"Open your eyes and I will make it easier on you." Greed states, obviously noticing that I am now squeezing my eyes shut. I shake my head and tug at the chains despite the pain that it brings my wrists. "Well, you called this on yourself then." A hand is twisted in my hair and shoving my head to the side. Shit, he is still a damn vampire that is going to kill me! Or at least cause as much pain as possible…. I tug hard and hyperventilate with panic as he lowers himself to my neck.

"Wake up wake up wake up wake up wake up wake up wake up wake up wake up wake up wake up wake up wake up wake up." I beg myself as tears stings my eyes before he even bites me. A sharp pain causes my back to arch in pain and my hands to jerk upwards. This hurts a lot more than what Roy did… It's obvious that he is trying to inflict pain and leave a mark right where Roy's is. "Fine, want me to act like Amanda God? Well than I will act like Amanda if it kills me!" I snap and bring my leg up roughly as hard as I could, than I pull super hard on the chains causing them to snap.

I jump up onto the ground and stand there in amazement. What was that sudden burst of energy? Suddenly I feel something appear in my hand and I look at it in confusion. It's a piece of folded paper with the word 'emergency' wrote on it. I run out of the room and detect that Envy had left so I run out of the building and find shelter in a river to cover my scent. Under the moonlight I can barely make out the words.

**Kylie! You need to come back as soon as possible! In this world you just slipped into a coma and the doctors are saying that you are losing and most likely going to die! I don't know what the hell is going on there but you need to come back. I hope to God you get this or else you might die. Try and reply.**

I stare at the note in panic until I hear footsteps and very loud voices. I hold my neck, which is now throbbing in a severely painful way, and black dots dance in my vision. I slowly crawl out of the creek and lay there on the bank while looking up to the stars. I just need to fall asleep and I will be able to go back to my world… Than come back… Yes… My eyelids begin to close until…

"Amanda!" A familiar deep voice cries, making my eyes fly open. No… I need to go to sleep… "Don't you close your eyes or else you will regret it!" Roy snaps, grabbing my and pulling me close to him. "I am not letting you go back until I know you are safe!"

I reach my arm up and wrap it around his neck as he picks me up carefully. I lean my head against his chest as people surround us with relief.

"I need to go back… Or else I will die there…" I tell him very very quietly so that nobody else can hear us.

"Just spend one more night with me please." Roy begs.

"I'm not going away Roy. Its just Amanda will be the one to come back and Kylie, which is me, is going to leave." I tell him. He is quiet for the longest moment than shakes his head.

"No, you are Amanda… You created her didn't you? She was made in your image so she is you. Besides, you are much easier to get along with." He laughs.

"I will remember that."

"Sir, does she need to be admitted to a hospital?" Havoc asks.

"No, she will be fine to go back to her home." Roy says, not letting go of me in a possessive way. He quickly wipes the blood from my neck to show everybody that I am fine. I push his hand away and shake my head to try and stay awake. If Roy Mustang wants to spend a few more hours with me than by God I will let him. He manages to get us back to his house without too many questions and we sit on the couch next to each other with my head on his shoulder and his arm around me protectively. "So… You are…"

"Ya…"

"So you can control whatever happens?" He asks carefully. I nod as I feel my eyelids begin to grow heavier. I don't want to leave Roy… But I will just meet him in a different story and in a different form… "Could you maybe… Have Amanda… Be a little more open?" He asks embarrassed.

"I thought you liked a challenge!" I laugh. "Besides, you already won her over."

"If only you could stay here for a little while longer…" He pouts as my eyes close lightly. "At least I got to kiss you…"

"My first kiss." I interrupt, smiling to myself.

"Than I will be the second as well." Than he presses his lips against mine and I gladly accept it since it isn't as awkward this time. I hold onto his jacket carefully, savoring the last time I will be able to hold vampire-Roy. I most likely will not be coming back to this story for a very long time.

"Good Night Roy." I whisper, falling against him once again.

"Goodnight Kylie."

I open an eye to warmth and a white room. Oh good, I am back in the hospital… I wince in pain at the shock from my broken body. There are strange bandages wrapped around my neck and I barely remember why.

"She's awake!" An unfamiliar voice cries. I look beside me to see a shocked but happy nurse right beside me.

"How long… was I out?" I manage to choke out.

"About a week dear! Oh your mother will be so excited to know! Also your friend Paige!" The nurse squeals, running out of the room. I move my good arm to my neck and under my bandage to feel two puncture wounds. So me kissing Roy was not just another dream and this is very good news. A blond bob flies into the room and attacks me with a hug.

"Damn you for scaring me like that!" Paige snaps, hugging me closely.

"An entire week? But it doesn't make any sense… I got knocked out once by Envy and I still remained in that world for a while longer."

"You got to meet Envy?!" She demands.

"And Roy and… Greed…" I hesitantly add with a cringe.

"Oh My God you got to meet Roy Mustang… You lucky bitch!" She laughs, receiving a pained laugh from me. "He is so freaking hot in more than one way!" She gasps, hugging herself with excitement.

"Than you will kill me for this. He kissed me twice." I laugh and my door opens to reveal my mother and a looming figure behind her.

"Hello honey! I brought a special friend over!" My mother declares, and an unfamiliar girl walks in. I blink twice and look at Paige, but she is just as confused.

"Oh my goodness! When I heard that you had ended up in the hospital, I had to come for a visit!" She cries, running over and hugging me as I stare in question.

"Um, I'm sorry but I don't remember you." I tell her with uncertainty.

"We were best friends in… Grade school." She says with a tone of voice that I recognized as lying and suspicious. "And tonight, I get to stay the night at your house with you!"

"Yes honey! You're getting released tonight! If Paige wants to come, she can too." My mother says. Something like anger flashes across the girls face but she brightens up.

"That would be great!" She declares as a doctor comes in and begins to take all the wires off me.

We get settled with me in a wheelchair then to my bed which now has rails on one side. I sit there irritably since I am unable to move my arm or leg without shocks of pain. My ribs aren't hurting as bad and I still have a throbbing headache. My mom set up a bed on both sides of me for Paige and the girl whose name is Claire. We sit in my room silently as Paige flips through one of the provided manga books.

"Let's see, you left off in your book where?" Paige asks, not caring that Claire was listening. She seems to grab focus immediately when Paige said that, so I get a little suspicious.

"I left off in my book with my character getting away from the two vampires and back to Roy." I tell her, grabbing my laptop with one hand and tugging it onto my lap. I open it and realize that I can't type that well since I have only one useful hand. "I need to work on another story so I don't go back to the last one." I tell Paige, not caring that Claire was listening either.

"What do you mean?" Claire asks, eyeing us suspiciously. I am defiantly getting an uneasy edge off of her, and so is Paige.

"Just some dreams that I have been having lately and we are joking about if it was real." I lie cleverly. Paige nods in agreement and Claire still look unconvinced but smiles in a different tone.

"What was the dream about?" She presses. I really don't want to tell her, but I would feel bad if I don't.

"I was just a vampire hunter and there were bad vampires that tried to kill me. Then there was a really good vampire that I trusted even though I was a vampire. The coincidental thing is that they are my book characters." I tell her and Paige turns on the radio, causing Claire to jump. She glares at the radio for the longest of time before turning her attention back to us.

"We should go to sleep since it is about midnight." Claire suggests quietly. Paige awkwardly agrees and gets on the side without the bars. Claire gets on the other side and I see something like victory pass over her face. I drift off as the radio dies down to silence. I sleep for a while until my bed shifts carefully and I open a tired eye to see Claire looking down at me with a twisted satisfied expression.

I stare at her open mouthed and unable to scream until static runs through her body and her eyes turn to a different shade of color. It looks… Purple. When I realize what had just happened, I open my mouth to scream and she covers it quickly. I twist my head to the side and see Paige tied up and struggling as much as she could.

"Your world is definitely different then mine! But don't worry 'Kylie'. You won't ever be coming back here because I am going to kill you." Envy hisses in my ear as his entire body changes to look like himself. I manage to loosen my mouth and scream as loud as I could for help. Envy smiles and I immediately realize that was a mistake.

"Don't kill me!" I cry, my entire body shaking in fear. He smirks and applies a sharp pressure to my arm causing me to cry out in pain once again. My door slams open to reveal my mother and she almost screams.

"Get off my daughter you-" She doesn't get to finish because shiny black claws go right through her stomach, causing me to scream louder. Paige screams under the cloth and tears stream down her face. I continuously scream as my mom falls to the ground to show Greed standing right behind her with blood on his claws. He licks it off and smiles with bright charm that makes tears roll off my face and to lose all hope.

"Mom… Mom…" I sob loudly until Greed walks over to Paige and gets on knee level with her. Paige screams under the cloth and begs, but Greed just isn't buying it.

"She minus well die too." Envy puts it, slapping his hand over my mouth to silence me. Paige screams more and kicks as much as she could, but she isn't an experienced fighter. Envy turns back to me and smiles darkly once again. "Ready for hell?" He asks, causing my stomach to turn. I want to die before he can kill me or else it really will be hell. He grabs my arm once again and twists it, allowing me to scream in agony.

"You really are sadistic Envy. This girl here is lucky I gave her a painless death." Greed says, motioning to the limp form that was Paige and wipes his mouth. "Show some mercy. It's not like she has a chance in this world. She probably isn't anything like that girl in our dimension. You have to remember that Envy." Greed continues as the grip on my arm loosens. All I can do is stare at the dead bodies and the lifeless eyes of my mother who stares back at me. I cannot live after watching my own mother die. I absolutely cannot do it. Envy sighs and then looks down at me with blood red eyes.

In a quick motion he darts at my throat and rips it open, receiving a blood curdling scream that fills the room and could be heard from miles away. I can feel the burning sensation, I can feel his teeth ripping at the delicate skin, I can feel my breath being stopped by the blood running back down my throat. I can't breathe… All I can intake is blood and pain that is radiating in my throat and begins to form in my chest from the lack of oxygen. I cough as hard as I could to get the blood out, but it is too late. The blood fills my lungs and finally, black stars fill my vision, my body goes numb, and I stop kicking.

My eyes finally roll to the back of my head as a sign for death to come and take my wretched soul from this planet.

Amanda sits in Mustang's office watching bemused as Edward and Roy yell at each other for some damage that Edward had caused. Amanda cleans the stake off slowly to ensure that Roy is uneasy in some form. Of course she had fallen for the raven haired vampire, but she won't admit it anytime soon. Besides, she feels like he is hiding something from her. She also can't remember anything that has happened in the past few days which is throwing her off.

Amanda rolls her eyes as Mustang snaps his fingers and set's Ed's jacket on fire. They are both such idiots. Amanda begins to get up and leave, but freezes in the spot. She can't move her body no matter how much she tried.

"Amanda?" Mustang asks, but she can't respond. She can't move her eyes, she can't move her fingers, she can barely breathe, and every single joint in her body has locked. Then an intense pain like her body was ripping caused her to scream out in pain. Her insides are ripping like she was being torn in half. Mustang is flinging himself beside her and Ed is on the other side in complete confusion and panic. Amanda couldn't do anything but scream from the pain. Her entire body felt as if it was on fire from the inside out.

Only one thought ran through her body and that was she was going to die. She writhes in pain and her entire body has convulsions and spasms. She can't control anything and she can't say anything but scream until finally, she falls to the ground limply. Mustang shakes her and begins screaming random orders to everybody that was listening. Mustang checks for a pulse but finds nothing, so he begins to press on her chest quickly and attempt CPR.

All Ed can do is watch as his superior tries as hard as he could to bring back the girl. Nothing makes sense other than she is dead and isn't going to come back. But in a flash of light, Amanda's body is quivering and her eyelids open carefully. Her eyes seem paler and she seems confused for a long time until she clings desperately to Roy.

"Kylie?" Roy asks carefully as she holds onto him crying harshly. Edward can't comprehend anything, especially how the toughest girl he knows is now crying and clinging to his superior. "Edward, you need to leave right now and make sure nobody comes in." Mustang orders and Ed quickly complies, wanting nothing more than to get out of there.

When I opened my eyes and saw Roy Mustang over me, I lost control. I clung to him and cried, unable to control my emotions.

"Kill me… Please kill me…" I whisper into his ear between stifled cries.

"Edward, you need to leave right now and make sure nobody comes in." Mustang immediately snaps, alarm in his voice. The door slams shut and Roy presses his body against mine the best he could. "What the hell do you mean kill you?!" He immediately demands.

"If you don't kill me than Envy and Greed will! They went to my world, killed my mother, my friend and me! They killed me! They killed my own mother in front of me! You don't know the pain I am suffering through right now! My own mother… The pain of being killed then waking up and realizing that they are going to come back for you and kill you again. At least if you kill me than it won't be as painful as what Envy did and will do again. Oh please kill me now-"Roy immediately presses his lips harshly against mine to shut me up.

"I wouldn't kill you if you paid me a million cenz." He says, looking into my eyes with hurt and angst in them.

"Do you NOT understand?! I WATCHED my MOTHER DIE in front of MY OWN EYES. Then I was KILLED. I was KILLED and I have to REMEMBER THAT for the REST OF THIS LIFE." I scream again, digging my face into his chest once again. The memories, the feel, the trauma… It's too much for me to handle… There is no way I could go on without wanting to kill myself.

"Do you honestly want me to do it?" Roy asks very quietly. I crawl my hands up to his shoulder with absolute emptiness in my soul.

"Yes… Please…" I whisper. He nods and hugs me close to him as I sob into his jacket. Death isn't a fear to me anymore since I have already died in one of the most violent ways possible. He takes a shaky breath and bites my neck.

Roy absolutely was NOT going to kill her. He was going to erase most of her memories and replace some of them with different ones. There was no possible way he was going to kill her that easily. She didn't struggle once but he felt a tear roll off her face and down her neck into his mouth. He sets his hand on the back of her head and a red light fills the room just as Hughes opens the door.

"Roy! What the hell are you doing?!" Hughes demands just as Kylie passes out in his arms. Roy looks up slightly shocked and dazed before wiping his mouth.

"Listen to me all the way before you say anything else." Roy immediately states, holding her body close to him. Roy takes seven minutes to explain the entire situation to Hughes as he stares in disbelief.

"So, we are just a bunch of book characters?" Hughes asks, crashing onto the couch across from the scene.

"I think only Amanda was. She said that she only has the power to control what Amanda does. But now I have to bring my focus to Kylie since she is now locked in our world. Also I have to worry about Envy and Greed coming to try and kill her here. So I decided to just erase her memories of what happened in the other world, but keep those of her knowing that she isn't from here. She seems much more affectionate then Amanda anyways. Also, I want her to still have the abilities of her vampire hunting side so she can stay in the military." Roy explains, receiving a shaking head from his long time friend.

"You can't just manipulate her mind to your personal desires Roy." Hughes states, crossing his irritated arms.

"It's either that or a suicidal soon to be psychopath." Roy snaps back. "I don't think I could handle it mentally if she killed herself here anyways. It's like how I would react if you or any of my other subordinates were killed. I would do it to you too if you were in this situation in a split second."

"I don't know if I would want you to tamper with my head. Besides, what if later in life she remembers everything and grows angry at you for tampering with her head?" Hughes asks.

"I would think she would be somewhat grateful I made her forget those horrible memories." Roy states with irritation tinted in his voice.

"Fine, I see your point. But wipe your mouth better, there is still blood and Ed is worried out in the hallway still. The only reason I stopped by was because Ed demanded I come in here and see that she is alright." Hughes says, getting up and leaving. "She's fine Edward, but she needs rest. Come back tomorrow maybe and she should be back to normal." Hughes voice says out in the hallway.

Roy holds her limp body as it remains motionless for the longest of time before reluctantly setting her body on the couch. He wants to just hold her as long as he could, but he has too much paperwork to deal with. But when she wakes up, his full attention will be on her.

Thick black rolling clouds encase my body and spills into every single opening causing me to choke, but become as light as a feather. But the clouds grow heavier, causing my body to fall from the clouds and fly toward nothing but darkness. Light begins to show up at the end though, growing larger as I appear closer. Finally, I can breathe and I make out an animated room above me. I stare at the ceiling numbly, knowing that I didn't go back to my world. I can't move because realization that I am going to be stuck here forever is drowning me in despair. Well, it won't be that bad at least… I still have… "Roy." I manage to choke out.

Papers fly, items fall, and Roy is instantly by me holding me against him so tight that I could barely breathe like in the clouds. "I can't breathe Roy!" I gasp. He lightens his grip but doesn't let go of me. "I'm glad you're relieved that I came back, but I think I am pretty much stuck here." I tell him, wrapping my arms right back around him the best I could. Man, I love breathing in the smell of peppermint and something like axe spray.

"You can stay here all you want. You can even stay in the military too, if you want." Roy offers, finally pulling away and then he sits down beside me.

"I don't know… I feel pretty bad that I have to leave my world like that… But there isn't anything I can do I guess." I sigh, not caring anymore. I guess I am happy about getting to be stuck in this amazing world with the most amazing guy ever created. I lean down against him as he wraps his arm around my shoulder, smiling to himself.

"Well, at least you have me and everybody else in this world right? All you have to do is act like you are Amanda around everybody else except for Hughes. Fullmetal is also worried about you, so you might get questioned about that." he explains.

"Right... I have you." I mumble, snuggling against him. He smirks and quickly turns me, pressing his lips against mine lightly. I wrap my fingers with his and we just sit there for what seems like forever until I pull away, admiring his smirk that is plastered on his face. "Wipe that smirk off your face you bastard." I mimic Amanda with a semi-serious expression.

"Make me Mrs. Bloody Princess."

"I will." And I press my lips to his once again.

*Mustang was relieved that she got over her world so quickly and the thought manipulation worked out well*


End file.
